blocksworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft ~ Survival Challenge
Minecraft ~ Survival Challenge is a world made by HALnerd/VP10nav. In the level, you play as Steve (aka the Player). You must defeat a creeper and skeleton, Enderman, and zombie, in that order. You start in your house, which is made of brick. Controls Steve is moved with the mover, because he is a Blockster. You jump with the up button, and sheath/unsheath your sword with the L button. Once you earn a bow, it is shot with the R button. Design Steve Steve wears a dark leather hood and a regular leather backpack (which represents the inventory). He has stone sword and a dark brown bow with a brown and black arrow. He has tan skin, brown hair, and a slight stubble, and wears a light blue shirt similar to his shirt in minecraft. House Steve's house is made of brick and has a brick texture. It contains a bed, furnace, crafting table, and multiple chests. Chests The chests are brown box blocks with dark brown planks on the edges and across the center. Furnace The furnace is a black, stone (lumped texture) levitation block with a glowing red inside. Bed The bed is made of two half blocks, one on top of the other, and is two blocks wide by one block wide. The bottom half block is light brown and plain, while the top one is red. Crafting Table The crafting table is made of a block with a window piece on top. The block is dark brown with a 3D lumped texture, and the window piece is also dark brown with texture with four small rectangles. Enemies Creeper The creeper is made of a dark green four legged piece with a dark green block on top with an alien face texture from the Rocket Power pack. It also has a dark green racer helmet on top of the block with a 3D lumped texture to make the head larger than the body. Skeleton The skeleton uses a regular Skeleton Blockster with a regular skeleton face. It has a dark brown bow just like Steve's, since Steve gets it from him. Enderman The Enderman is made using a black Leg Piece topped with a tall, black, sparkling octogonal prism. It has quarter blocks on the sides as arms, an levitation blocks with goggles for a head and eyes. Zombie The zombie is a blockster with green skin, a zombie face, black hair, and a blue shirt. Enemies Location Creeper The game starts, as you know, in your house. On the front of the house is a pair of doors next to each other that "open" (hide) when touched. The creeper is right outside the door to the left, as if hiding behind the corner. The creeper charges you when you step outside the doors. Skeleton The skeleton also appears at the start of the game, standing about fifteen blocks away from your house in the front, a little to the right. He shoots the moment you come out. Enderman The Enderman will appear the moment the skeleton dies. He is on the opposite corner of the house as the creeper, about three blocks away. He immediately runs towards you, somewhat slowly. When he is stabbed the first time, he reappears on the same corner as the skeleton, but twice as far. He immediately races towards you faster than you can run. He has darker, redder eyes than before, and is much faster. Zombie The zombie appears inside of your house the moment the Enderman dies. He is at a good angle where he usually charge out of the house towards you. Combat Wave 1 Creeper, Skeleton, Enderman 1 The creeper instantly runs at you when you leave the door, and the skeleton starts shooting. The skeleton's first shots are very unpredictable due to random vertical aim, so destroying the door with your sword and waiting trends to be very useful. Once you leave the doors, it may seem convenient to kill the creeper first. However, if you go for the creeper, the skeleton shoots at you the whole time. Because the creeper is on the other side of the house you can easily kill the skeleton before the creeper gets to you. Although it takes longer, you can can bait the creeper with your sword through the doorway while you wait for the to shoot straight. The creeper actually chases your sword and blows himself. Make sure not to get hit by any of the pieces. Although they almost immediately disappear, the creepers parts will kill you on impact. Once you kill the skeleton, turn around and quickly small the Enderman with your sword. You may need to kill the creeper, too if you killed the skeleton first. You get a bow from killing the skeleton, but it does not effect the Enderman. Wave 2 Enderman 2 Once you stab the Enderman the first time, killing the creeper quickly is crucial because the Enderman attacks again, and he is mad (like Endermen often are ). He started behind you, and surprises you if you know he's coming out not. You have to move quickly, and a leftover creeper can make it difficult. He runs almost twice as fast, and can outrun you, so if you want to get distance to prepare, you need a head start. He cannot fall over due to his levitating head, but at his speed, he leans downwards at a sharp angle, which can cause him to take out your head when you try to stab him. Spins are the best option, but can be risky sure to his unpredictable speed. A hard yet very useful stunt is to attempt to run all the way back to the side of the house and go around the single flower so that his feet get stuck on it and he stands there, ready to get killed. If you can pull it off, it is the easiest method to killing him. Wave 3 Zombie Three zombie is probably the easiest enemy in the game. Once the Enderman dies, he usually runs from the house making him an easy target of your bow. If you can't seem to hit him, use your sword or you'll probably get killed. If you catch the Enderman behind the flower, however, the zombie stays inside and sabatages you when you come around, keeping you from shooting it and causing problems with your melee aim. Once he is dead, get back to your bed to win. Notes *The flower turns black and sparkly like the Endermen when the Enderman dies. *The creeper can be killed last if you kill the Enderman completely without the creeper getting to you and take out the zombie. *This level will be part of a series. The sequel, Minecraft ~ Don't Mine at Night, coming soon. Category:Vp10nav Category:Worlds Category:Organization Category:Browse Category:Infobox templates